Aquel Día
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Minerva jugó en el equipo de Quidditch durante sus años de estudiante. Una mala caída en su último año la dejó con una conmoción cerebral, varias costillas rotas y un deseo de ver a Slytherin aplastado en el campo de Quidditch para toda su vida. ¡Esto fue exactamente lo que pasó aquel día, en aquel partido por la copa!


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

___ Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"  
_

___¡Este es el regalo para **Crislu**!_

**Su tercera petición era: _Un fic de Minerva cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts. _Y he aquí el fic.**

**La verdad que me hubiese gustado hacer sus tres peticiones porque todas eran muy interesantes, pero no solo es que como reserva tuve menos tiempo, sino que me ha tocado mala racha en cuanto a tiempo libre.**

**Esta fue la idea que se me vino más rápido a la cabeza y luego la estuve puliendo para que quedara lo mejor presentable posible, así que espero que sea de vuestro agrado, de todos en general.**

**¡Ojala la disfruten! ^^**

* * *

******Aquel Día**

Era una mañana de 1954, con cielo despejado y el viento acariciando gentilmente las copas de los arboles.

—¡Hace un excelente clima para el Quidditch! —declaró emocionada una joven de cabellera oscura y ojos verdes, asomándose por la ventana de su dormitorio para contemplar el panorama.

Sus compañeras dormían profundamente como para ponerle atención y es que nadie en su sano juicio se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana un sábado. A no ser que fueras Minerva McGonagall, la capitana y buscadora del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, más aún cuando aquel día se jugaría el último partido de la temporada para definir al campeón del torneo del colegio.

Estirándose un poco, cual gato, la joven leona comenzó su día como lo hacía siempre: se cambió de ropa, fue a correr cerca del lago negro, regresó, se bañó, se arregló propiamente y aguardó por el desayuno en el Gran Comedor, aprovechando para repasar sus notas de la clase de Runas Antiguas. Ya había entrenado suficiente el día anterior y no había necesidad de cansarse innecesariamente antes del encuentro, especialmente cuando sus rivales eran los de Slytherin.

La rivalidad entre ambas casas era ancestral, venía desde la época de los fundadores, pero aun con ello, a Minerva lo que realmente le importaba era que no le gustaba perder. Desde el momento en el que le había llegado su carta de Hogwarts, se había prometido a si misma que sería la mejor bruja que pudiese haber y hasta el momento lo había hecho muy bien. A partir de su primer año en el colegio, demostró tener un gran talento con la magia y una enorme disciplina con sus estudios, obteniendo las mejores notas de la generación. Su segundo año fue igual y en tercero entró formalmente en el equipo de Quidditch, mostrandoles a todos que se podía ser buena jugadora sin descuidar los estudios. Más tarde, pasó todos sus T.I.M.O.s con un mínimo de Supera las Expectativas y fue elegida como prefecta.

—¡Minnie! —la llamó uno de sus compañeros, distrayendola de su lectura.

Dante Blackburn, el guardián del equipo, se aproximaba a ella con entusiasmo. La aludida sonrió muy ligeramente, no le gustaba mucho los diminutivos de ningún nombre, los consideraba una muestra de poca inteligencia, pero no se iba a poner a discutir con su compañero por algo así.

—Buenos días, Dante —saludó cuando el chico se sentó delante de ella.

Al Gran Comedor ya habían llegado otros alumnos de diferentes casas, que mataban el tiempo hasta que fuese hora de que la comida comenzara a aparecer en las largas mesas de madera.

—¿Lista para el partido? —preguntó ansioso, echando un vistazo para nada discreto a la libreta de su capitana—. ¿Runas? Deberías de estar planeando estrategias sorpresas para el juego o algo así —sugirió, muy quitado de la pena.

Minerva rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación.

—Ya tenemos varias jugadas planeadas y practicadas, hemos entrenado lo suficiente para estar a la altura del partido —respondió con calma e incluso amabilidad al tener que dar explicaciones que realmente a nadie le concernían—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es relajarnos para dar lo mejor en el juego.

La expresión del castaño decía que él no estaba muy de acuerdo con aquel concepto.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú te relajas estudiando? —la molestó un poco, apoyando su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano y el codo en la mesa.

—De hecho, lo hago y de paso no dejo que las neuronas se me mueran —contestó con lengua afilada y sarcasmo, consiguiendo que el chico se avergonzara un poco al caer en cuenta que lo habían llamado tonto de forma tan sutil.

Dante hizo una mueca y volteó hacia otro lado, mientras Minerva volvía a enfocarse a su lectura. No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando dos chicas pelirrojas e idénticas se acercaron a ellos dos con sus uniformes y equipo de Quidditch ya puestos. Las gemelas Lundback apenas estaban en tercer año, eran algo pretenciosas, pero muy buenas en el campo, por ello era que McGonagall las había seleccionado durante las pruebas de admisión.

—No deberías de perder tu tiempo en eso, Minerva —dijo una de ella, Johana, quien jugaba como golpeadora.

—No es una perdida de tiempo —reiteró la mayor, haciendo uso de toda su paciencia pues entendía que los jugadores más jóvenes también eran los más apasionados y creían que el Quidditch lo era todo en la vida.

—Tienes un gran futuro como jugadora profesional —intervino la otra, Anastasia, sentándose a un lado de Dante—. Por ahí andan diciendo que las Arpías de Holyhead te han ofrecido que juegues como reserva para la próxima temporada —comentó ansiosa—. ¡Si yo tuviese esa oportunidad no me preocuparía por nada más! —exclamó casi soñadora y sobre emocionada.

La aludida en cuestión suspiró y con el mismo gesto de desaprobación que le dirigió a Dante, siguió sumergida en lo suyo por un poco. Lo de las Arpías de Holyhead no eran solamente rumores, la carta con la invitación le había llegado hacía una semana atrás, junto con otra del Ministerio, en la que un tal Willingham le prometía un empleo en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica si conseguía graduarse cinco EXTASIS aprobados. Ella ni siquiera conocía al tipo y algo le decía que alguno de sus profesores la había recomendado, pues siendo la premio anual y bruja más sobresaliente de su generación, la mayoría de los docentes esperaban que trabajase en el lugar más prestigioso de la comunidad mágica.

Sin embargo, Minerva no se enfocaba en algo en especifico. Ella lo abarcaba todo y se empeñaba en hacerlo todo bien. Gozaba de explotar cara posibilidad que se le presentaba, degustaba del conocimiento y la destreza como pocas personas se daban el lujo de hacerlo. Lo último que deseaba la joven Gryffindor era tener arrepentimientos o resentimientos con la vida, como había visto en los ojos de su madre. No, ella no dejaría que su poder ni varita se cubriesen de polvo. Tampoco ocultaría su verdadero ser al vivir en los suburbios muggles. Minerva quería, más que cualquier otra cosa, experimentar con todo lo que pudiese. De eso se trataba la vida, ¿no? Por algo el sombrero la había mandado a la case de los leones, porque ella tenía el valor de tomar los retos deportivamente, sin importar de que se tratara. Por ejemplo, su reto más resiente era el volverse una animaga con ayuda del profesor Dumbledore.

Pocos minutos pasaron y los platos de comida comenzaron a aparecer, así como más alumnos comenzaron a llegar al Gran Comedor, entre ellos los jugadores de la casa de Salazar. Las conversaciones sobre el partido de ese día fueron la comidilla en todas las mesas. Como de costumbre, nadie más que los propios Slytherin querían que su equipo ganara, el resto apoyaba a Gryffindor de forma incondicional.

—Ahí están esas víboras —gruñó Dante, mirando en dirección a la mesa verde-plata.

—No les den tanta importancia —sugirió la capitana, guardando sus apuntes para comenzar a comer lo que había puesto en su plato.

El resto del equipo de los leones no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, causando cierto revuelo entre sus compañeros, quienes los animaban de forma entusiasta. El animo iba en aumento y las pasiones que despertaba el deporte no se estaban haciendo esperar. Incluso los profesores, en su mesa, parecían emocionados por el partido final de la temporada.

—¡Los vamos a dejar aplastados en el campo! —gritó Jeff Reiner, uno de los cazadores de Gryffindor.

Las risas y el intercambio de palabras no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo los insultos por parte de Slytherin. Minerva por su parte se mantuvo un tanto distante a la interacción, no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Encontraba incensario el discutir sin sentido y ganarse enemigos en el proceso.

—Ya casi es hora —comentó la joven, levantándose de la mesa para ir por su equipo de juego y escoba.

Treinta minutos después, el grupo se encontraba reunido en los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch. La mayoría de ellos estaban expectantes a lo que su capitana pudiera decir. Aquel era el último año para la pelinegra, su última oportunidad de que Gryffindor consiguiera la copa con el equipo a su mando. Aunque era justo decir que hacía dos años, la casa de los leones había ganado gracias al desempeño de McGonagall como buscadora.

—¡Tres hurras por nuestra Minnie! —gritó Andrew Goldman, antes de que la mencionada en cuestión pudiese dar su usual discurso motivacional.

—¡Hurra! —apoyó Anastasia—. ¡Porque pronto sea una estrella del Quidditch! —añadió.

—¡Hurra! ¡Hurra! ¡Vamos a ganar! —siguió el juego Dante.

Los vitoreas se intensificaron hasta que las mejillas de McGonagall se tiñeron de rojo. De alguna u otra manera, iba a echar de menos a los miembros del equipo y a todos sus compañeros en general.

—Gracias —murmuró, dedicándoles una sonrisa—. ¡Salgamos a dar lo mejor! ¡Esa copa lleva nuestro nombre! —animó Minerva, aferrándose a la escoba para enmascarar los nervios y así salir al campo.

El resto del equipo la siguió. Caminaron con paso lento pero seguro, notando como el pasto verde crujía bajo sus pies y el olor a palo de escoba les llenaba los pulmones. Las gradas ya estaban llenas, tan alumnos como profesores habían tomado su lugar. Incluso el director, Armando Dippet, estaba presente. Los gritos y las porras no podían faltar apenas los espectadores visualizaron a ambos equipos entrar a la zona de juego.

—Dense las manos —indicó el arbitro, quien esperaba por ambos capitanes en el centro del campo.

Minerva estrechó la mano de Allan Brister, capitán y golpeador de Slytherin. Él estaba en séptimo año, al igual que otros dos miembros de su equipo, por lo que esa también su última oportunidad de cargar la copa, con la diferencia de que la casa de las serpientes no ganaba un campeonato desde hacía seis años. Era más que obvio que estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera necesario y ella lo pudo ver en sus ojos. No tendrían clemencia. Menos mal que ella tampoco.

—Suerte —dijo con burla el chico para luego soltarle la mano.

—Son ustedes quienes la necesitarán —respondió Minerva, ceñuda.

—¡Monten sus escobas! —volvió a indicar el arbitro, quien ya tenía la pelota roja en una mano y en la otra su silbato.

McGonagall pasó su pie por sobre su Cometa 5000, alistándose al igual que los demás jugadores. El silbatazo se escuchó fuerte y claro. En un parpadear los jóvenes ya se encontraban en el aire tomando sus puestos. La Quaffle fue lanzada al aire enseguida y los cazadores no dudaron en ir a pelear por ella. Con un movimiento de varita, las dos Bludgers y la Snitch fueron liberadas de su encierro para andar libremente por el campo.

—¡Y el partido a comenzado! —se escuchó la voz de Nereo Greengrass, el comentarista del partido, que malamente pertenecía a Slytherin—. ¡Y Gary Peterson se ha adueñado de quaffle! Aunque Robertson intenta quitársela... ¡Auch! El pobre debió de tener más cuidado con la Bludger o mejor dicho, ¿donde se encuentran Lundback y Goldman para proteger a sus cazadores? —decía a través del micrófono. Los abucheos y las porras se oían claramente como música de fondo.

Mientras sus compañeros hacían lo suyo, Minerva comenzó a recorrer de un lado a otro el terreno en busca de la pequeña pelotita dorada. Veía bultos de color escarlata o esmeralda pasar volando a toda velocidad a su lado, pero no les ponía demasiada atención. Así como tampoco le prestaba mucha importancia a la narración de Greengrass. Ella se enfocaba y concentraba en lo suyo.

—¡...Goodwin ha detenido el tiro de Anastansia! ¡Vaya chica, no parece muy contenta! —seguía narrando Nereo—. Ahora Christopher ha tomado posesión de la pelota. ¡Esquiva una Bludger y a la otra Lundback! ¡Goldman va sobre él... ! ¡Pero una de las Bludger le ha golpeado! Mina le ha abierto el paso a su compañero. ¡La única chica de Slytherin demuestra porque se ganó su lugar como golpeadora! ... ¡Chris va directamente hacia los aros de Gryffindor! ¡Tira! ¡Y!... No sucede nada. Blackburn la ha cogido por los pelos...

El partido seguía, ambos equipos aún no anotaban ningún gol y los respectivos buscadores seguían sin tener rastro de la Snitch. Minerva se estaba impacientando un poco, por lo que decidió detenerse en lo alto de un costado lateral y echar la vista con meticuloso escudriño. La morena hubiera seguido ahí, examinando el campo un poco más, de no ser porque Brister le lanzó una Bludger con todas sus fuerzas. Menos mal que la pelota apenas le pasó rozando por un costado de la cabeza.

—¡No! ¡McGonagall no se ha quedado dormida! —bromeó el comentador, ignorando que más de un espectador o jugador le quería meter un calcetín sucio en la boca por tanto comentario fuera de lugar.

Minerva logró esquivar varias Bludgers mal intencionadas que iban contra ella y comenzó a desesperarse de la marca de Jack Silverash, el buscador de Slytherin, que se había vuelto su sombra, ya que él tampoco encontraba la Snitch por su cuenta. Mientras tanto, Jeff y Anastasia tuvieron dos oportunidades de hacer una anotación, pero Dug Goodwin no dejaba que la pelota cruzara los arcos. Ya iban quince minutos de partido y el empate seguía prevaleciendo para la incertidumbre de todos. Claro que, por otro lado, esa incertidumbre era lo que le daba emoción al juego.

—¡Parker tiene la Quaffle y va decidido! —informó Nereo.

—¡Dante! ¡Cuidado! —se escuchó a la distancia la voz asustada de Johana, Mona Kroyer había hecho de las suyas al golpear la Bludger.

Minerva frenó su carrera, consiguiendo que Silverash siguiese de frente al no poder frenar, estrellándose contra el suelo. La morena echó la vista hacia arriba para contemplar la jugada y pudo apreciar como Andrew se dirigía a toda velocidad para desviar el ataque. Por cosa de segundos, el golpeador de Gryffindor consiguió salvar de un golpe seguro y devastador a su guardián, perdiendo su bate en el proceso. Dante logró atrapar la pelota de Parker, pero Mona se cayó de su escoba cuando el bate de Andrew pasó rozándole el hombro.

—¡Esa fue falta! —apuntó el comentarista, pese a que la mayoría pensaba que era una actuación exageradamente barata. Aún así, el arbitro la marcó como tal y le concedió un tiro libre a Slytherin, quienes desgraciadamente consiguieron su primera anotación—. ¡Diez a cero para Slytherin! —anunció felizmente el rubio.

Después de ese primer tanto, la casa de las serpientes consiguió meter ocho goles más. Anastasia logró apuntar uno a favor de Gryffindor, pero la desventaja se volvió más clara cuando Christopher Hacker y George Parker se pusieron de acuerdo para realizar dos anotaciones en menos de cinco minutos, lanzándose la pelota entre ellos y confundiendo de esa manera a Dante, quien ya no sabía quien iba a tirar. Mona y Allan tenían muy entretenidos al resto del equipo de los leones con las Bludgers, aprovechando que Johana tenía problemas con su escoba y la defensiva de Andrew era más cuidadosa pues no quería darle más tiros libres a los de Slytherin.

—¡Bill! ¡Jeff! ¡Marquen a Hacker! —les aconsejó Minerva, gritando a todo pulmón desde medio campo—. ¡Úsenlo de escudo para los tiros de Kroyer! —añadió, con el ceño fruncido y la vista clavada en Mona.

La golpeadora de Slytherin se calmó solo un poco, pero fue suficiente para que Anastasia le robara la quaffle a Chris y volara hasta los aros del equipo contrario, anotando otro tanto a su favor.

—¡Y Gryffindor a anotado de nuevo! Aún así, Slytherin sigue ganando ciento diez a veinte... —comentó Greengrass—. Realmente los leones no tienen muchas posibilidades —añadió con una voz más calmada y algo burlona, pero que se escuchó muy claramente a través del micrófono.

Minerva volteó a verlo con odio, detestaba la forma de narrar de Nereo. ¿Por qué no simplemente podía concentrarse en contar lo que pasaba en el partido? ¿Por qué siempre hacer sus comentarios de mal gusto? Lo peor del caso es que nadie le decía nada y eso solo lograba irritarla más.

Con un bufido y sus orbes verdes clavadas en él, notó un pequeño resplandor dorado que se movía en zigzag debajo de la grada donde se encontraba el comentarista de pacotilla. ¡Tenía que ser la Snitch! La sola idea la puso enseguida de buen humor. Si atrapaba la Snitch en ese momento, era seguro que ganarían. Quizás la diferencia no sería mucha, pero ganar era ganar. Además de que evitaría más humillación como Slytherin siguiera anotando más goles.

Volteó a ver de reojo hacia los lados, para comprobar que Silverash lucía aun algo aturdido por el golpe que se había dado y volaba en círculos, manteniendo la mayor distancia que podía con ella. Una sonrisa algo burlona apareció en sus labios y decidida, emprendió la carrera directa hacia donde veía la esfera dorada. Para su fortuna, casi todo el publico estaba concentrado en la manera en la que las hermanas Lundback se estaban abriendo paso con la Quaffle. Anastasia llevaba la pelota roja bien agarrada y Johana actuaba como su guardaespaldas, alejando las Bludgers y a los metidos de Slytherin que iban con toda la intención de tirar a la otra pelirroja de su escoba.

—¡...Y la Bludger le ha pegado en toda la cara al capital de Slytherin! Brister no cayó de la escoba pero parece aturdido. Mona se aproxima para regresar el golpe a los de Gryffindor. ¡Pero momento! —gritó el comentarista, parándose de su asiento—. ¡Parece que McGonagall ha localizado por fin la Snitch! —anunció a todos, poniendo la atención en la joven que maldecía su suerte en esos momentos—. ¡Se aproxima! ¡Se aproxima! ¡Jack por fin ha reaccionado y se acerca también!

—Ya casi... —susurro la pelinegra para si misma, estirando su mano para atrapar en el aire pelotita que le daría la victoria.

Los gritos en la audiencia aumentaron. Cuando la Snitch era localizada, siempre había posibilidad de que en ese momento acabase el partido y sin una diferencia grande, mínimo de ciento cincuenta puntos, el ganador sería quien la atrapara primero.

El corazón de Minerva latía con fuerza. La pelotita dorada seguía volando tranquilamente pese a los gritos y escándalo a su alrededor. No había pierde. No había margen de error. Su mano alcanzó la Snitch, sintió el golpe contra su guante y la forma en la que las alas eran atrapadas entre sus dedos. ¡La había atrapado! ¡La victoria era totalmente suya! ¡Por fin! ¡La copa era de Gryffindor!

Levantó la mano triunfante, deteniendo su vuelo y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del momento. Aquel, por desgracia, resultó ser uno de los mayores errores de su joven vida. El partido oficialmente había terminado, pero la jugada de los Slytherin no se había podido detener. Mona había golpeado con toda su fuerza una Bludger, con Minerva como blanco, y como si eso no fuese suficiente, el bate había salido volando en la misma dirección. Sin tomar en cuenta que Silverash ya había demostrado que no tenía la escoba con los mejores frenos del colegio.

Sería difícil decir que pasó primero, si el golpe en su cabeza o su estomago o que se cayera de la escoba. Antes de que todo se volviera negro, Minerva sintió tres impactos contra su cuerpo y un inmenso dolor. Después de eso, lo siguiente que la chica supo fue que se encontraba en la enfermería del colegio.

—Bienvenida, señorita McGonagall —saludó un sonriente Dumbledore cuando la joven abrió los ojos.

—Profesor —murmuró la aludida, sintiendo un dolor menos intenso al que recordaba—. ¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber.

—Sufrió una caída que la dejó con una conmoción cerebral y varias costillas rotas —informó el hombre.

—¿Una caída? —preguntó ingenua, pues pese a que todo era borroso, estaba segura de que no se había caído sola de la escoba.

—En realidad debería de decir que fue una tremenda falta por parte del equipo de Slytherin —se corrigió el profesor de transformaciones.

Minerva frunció el ceño, ya se estaba esperando algo así. ¡Esas ratas! Nunca antes se habían metido con ella de esa forma, pero la fama de las serpientes bastaba para que no se sorprendiera.

—¿Y ganamos? —cuestionó, haciendo un intento para incorporarse.

—No debería de esforzarse tanto señorita —advirtió Dumbledore, con una amable sonrisa que no logró su cometido, pues la joven no se relajó.

—Quiero saber si ganamos —insistió.

—Es complicado —respondió finalmente el hombre—. Iré por la señorita Pomfrey para que le de algo que la ayude a descansar —declaró y se alejó sin dar más tiempo a más interrogantes.

La joven no se encontró muy complacida con eso, pero se resignó por el momento. La enfermera del colegio apareció pocos segundos después y le dio a beber una poción que sabía peor que la comida para gato. Nuevamente, Minerva volvió a caer en la inconsciencia. Sin saber cuanto tiempo había trascurrido, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se topó con Dante y las hermanas Lundback. Por la expresión en sus rostros, la morena esperaba que le dieran buenas noticias.

—¡Por fin despiertas! Llevas ya casi una semana durmiendo —le molestó el chico, sentándose en la cama, muy quitado de la pena.

—Te perdiste el banquete de fin de curso —le informó Anastasia, con una sonrisa de alegría al ver que su capitana despertaba.

—No fue la gran cosa, Ravenclaw se llevó la copa de la casa —terció Johana, con aire desinteresado.

—¿Y la copa de Quidditch? —fue lo primero que McGonagall preguntó, tan solo para notar que el semblante de sus compañeros cambiaba.

¿Podría ser que acaso, de alguna forma incomprensible, Slytherin ganara? No. No solo habían cometido falta en su contra, sino que no les llevaban la suficiente ventaja. Ella había atrapado la Snitch. El marcador final debía de haber sido de ciento setenta a ciento diez a favor de Gryffindor.

—La cancelaron, por todo lo que pasó —dijo Dante, desviando la mirada.

Minerva se le quedó mirando con cara de incomprensión y parpadeó varias veces seguidas, como intentando procesar la información.

—Pues, verás —comenzó a explicar Anastasia—. Cuando Silverash se estrelló contra ti, después de que te golpearan la Bludger y el bate de Kroyer, Andrew tiró a Kroyer de su escoba.

—Se veía muy molesto —intervino su gemela.

—Si, como sea. No fue nada grave, Hacker y Parker la atraparon a tiempo —continuó la otra—. Pero Brister se quejó y comenzó a insultar a los del equipo, diciendo que no merecíamos ganar por tramposos —rodó los ojos y se rió con ironía—, mientras el idiota de Greengrass hacía un drama por Kroyer y omitía convenientemente la falta que te cometieron a ti. Entonces Dante se enojó y lo fue a callar. El arbitro nos comenzó a gritar, pero mientras la mayoría veía a Dante y a Greengrass discutir, Brister y Andrew se agarraron a golpes en el aire. Goodwin quiso intervenir y recibió un golpe, así que sacó su varita...

—En resumidas cuentas, se desató una batalla con hechizos y maldiciones entre varios jugadores, hasta que los profesores intervinieron—le cortó Dante, con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

—¿Y entonces...? — Minerva tenía cara de que no se creía lo que estaba escuchando.

—Nos regañaron y nos bajaron puntos —respondió Johana.

—A Slytherin le bajaron más por lo de tu falta y porque Peterson petrificó al arbitro para que no interfiriera mientras peleaban —informó la otra pelirroja.

—Entonces el director decidió que, por el comportamiento mostrado en el campo, nadie merecía llevarse la copa de Quiddich y la cancelaron —dijo Dante.

Los tres chicos bajaron la mirada algo apenados, mientras que McGonagall no sabía si echarse a reír o a llorar por lo que acaba de escuchar. Era la primera vez en sus siete años de colegio que algo así ocurría. Resultaba complicado para ella el explicar sus emociones encontradas. Aún le dolía el cuerpo y se sentía aturdida.

—Chicos —les llamó de repente la enfermera—, déjenla descansar, aún está débil —les reprendió.

—Claro, claro —respondieron los Gryffindor enseguida, despidiéndose con reservadas señas para luego abandonar la enfermería.

—¿Como se siente, señorita McGonagall? —preguntó la mujer.

—Mareada y adolorida —contestó, cerrando los ojos y hundiéndose en su almohada.

—Es normal —comentó Pomfrey—. En un par de semanas más podrá volver a la normalidad. Aunque, no puedo decir lo mismo del Quidditch.

—¿Disculpe? —una mueca de horror se dibujó el el bello rostro de la leona.

—Otra caída como esa o un fuerte golpe en la cabeza la podría dejar con un severo daño cerebral que no podría arreglar ni con magia —la seriedad en aquellas palabras le dejó muy en claro a Minerva que no se trataba de una mala broma.

La joven se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, procesando bien lo que eso significaba: no más Quidditch. Ya no tenía oportunidad de entrar con las Arpías de Holyhead, a no ser que quisiera ganarse una estadía permanente en San Mungo. Una puerta se acaba de cerrar en sus narices. Quizás no había considerado seriamente aquella posibilidad de ser profesional en el deporte, pero no le gustaba la sensación que la estaba invadiendo. Se sentía derrotada, una perdedora.

El nudo en su estomago se comenzó a formar y fue subiendo poco a poco como lava volcánica. Ella no solía echarle la culpa a nadie más. Creía firmente que las escusas eran para gente mediocre y que si uno quería algo, debía de esforzarse hasta conseguirlo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, todo era culpa de los de Slytherin.

—¡Los odio tanto! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, desahogando su frustración por el momento.

La mujer a su lado tan solo le miró con un poco de compasión. Sabía que era normal que la joven se sintiera así. Lo que la enfermera ignoraba era que dentro de Minerva comenzaba a florecer un ferviente deseo: _ver a Slytherin aplastado en el campo de Quidditch para toda su vida._

* * *

**¿Y qué les pareció? Personalmente me costó horrores narrar el partido de Quidditch y me tuve que apuntar las posiciones y nombres de los demás jugadores para no perderme. **

**¿Entonces me merezco algún comentario, critica, review o algo? Ya saben que todo lo tomo en cuenta c:**

**Espero que a Crislu le gustara y al resto de los lectores también, aunque es algo muy simple, sin mucho drama o argumento, me pareció buena idea darle forma a los eventos de aquel día en el que nuestra querida McGonagall sufrió el accidente que se menciona en su biografía de Pottermore.**

**¡Cambio y fuera! ¡G************racias por leer!**

* * *

Por si son de los que se hacen un lío como yo, estas son las posiciones con mis _Original Characters_ para ambos equipos de Quidditch:

**Posición** - Gryffindor Slytherin

**Guardián** - Dante Blackburn Doug Goodwin

**Buscador -** Minerva McGonagall Jack Silverash

**Golpeador** - Johana Lundback Mona Kroyer

**Golpeador** - Andrew Goldman Allan Brister

**Cazador** - Anastansia Lundback George Parker

**Cazador** - Bill Robertson Gary Peterson

**Cazador** - Jeff Reiner Christopher Hacker


End file.
